sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Gervais Frans Lambotte
)]] Name: Gervais Frans Lambotte Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Mathematics, trivia, trading card games, hardstyle, baseball Appearance: '''Gervais is standing at 6’0” and weighs 155 pounds. Afro-Belgian in ethnicity, Gervais’ skin is light black in colour. He can be considered in-shape and well-built as a result of his regular baseball training. His facial features are pronounced; he has a squarish head with a strong jaw and thick black eyebrows lining his narrow green eyes, a wide nose and fairly large lips, which could be considered handsome. His thick, straight, black hair is bound into a man bun. He cares about fashion and puts effort on how he dresses. At the time of the abduction he is wearing a light-blue button-up with a grey checkered sweater vest on top paired with blue khaki pants and black trainers. He is wearing a brown callipers bag for the trip. '''Biography: Gervais Frans Lambotte was born in Chattanooga to Clemence Lambotte, an architect with Belgian roots and Adam Lambotte, born and raised in Hamilton, Canada, an Afro-Canadian business administration teacher who moved to the United States for a job. The Lambottes are a middle-class family living in the suburbs of Chattanooga. Gervais grew up playing with LEGO a lot and turned out to be a quite creative kid due to that. He had an affinity towards building structures and would gladly invite friends to build something with him and show off his large collection. He also played a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh! as a kid since entering school. He came in contact with it as he saw the collections of the other kids at school grounds. He quickly socialised with the others, at first merely spectating the games but eventually joining in after having bought some cards. He continued to play the game with his classmates and nowadays owns a large collection of cards while regularly playing it with his friends. In his childhood he also loved watching game shows like Family Feud or Who Wants to be a Millionaire, which was something he had watched with his parents. He learned a lot of trivia through that, cheered for the contestants and dreamt of participating and winning one day. In school there are two subject he loves the most. The first one is mathematics which is something he had been also interested extracurricularly, joining the Math Club and participating in Academic Decathlon. He is also very good at French due to him having learnt a bit through his extended family, as he had visited his mother's sister living in France several times. He was good at school and thus his parents saw potential in him of being extremely talented, as he was someone who tried to memorise numbers of Pi for fun, which is why they chose to send him to a spelling bee. At first he enjoyed it as it seemed like a fun contest and it reminded him of the old game shows he watched as a kid, but then he realised that he did not enjoy it at all. Spelling ridiculous words was not his forte and he felt out of place and ended his spelling bee career. Retroactively, Gervais cringes at his participations and wants to forget this part of his life. He kept up playing Yu-Gi-Oh, but there was a more popular card game rising; Magic the Gathering. So he played this with his classmates instead and joined the Magic Club. During the years in school he reflected on himself and came to the conclusion that he did not want to stay the way he lived, as he lived up the cliches of a geek or a nerd, which was something he was not fond of as people like him were not as popular around school. At GHHS he had been bullied by Wyatt Carter and others which led him to question his life. It had been minor bullying, nothing physical, just verbal, which often had been caused by him openly saying his opinion, nitpicking other students and alike. He never cared to get help or talk with anyone about it. He tried to come up with a reason why that had been happening. And he felt like it had been his fault and that he had to change something about that. Gervais wished to be less the nerdy, geeky loser stereotype to become one of the popular, cool kids. He did not like being himself. So he aimed to make his wish come true and change his life, by abandoning his former lifestyle and engaging in other activities instead. He gradually left the Math Club, Decathlon and the Magic Club and with that he also left a handful of old friends behind. He does not want to be associated with his old crowd, but continued to play Yu-Gi-Oh! or Magic in private with close friends he still is in contact with. Gervais would like to deny his past and antagonises people mocking his former hobbies. He started picking up baseball instead, a sport that had formerly fascinated him when he spectated it during matches on television. It turned out that he would enjoy playing it as well. While not caring about baseball fandom that much at all, he still is able to casually talk about it with others. Gervais is not a big fan of any team and primarily enjoys the games he is playing. His baseball activity is the only physical activity in his schedule besides P.E. so he is taking it very seriously, and he personally enjoys it due to feeling active and validated through his teammates. He is a left fielder. He also got into partying a lot more frequently. He prefers clubs that play electronic music over rock or rap music and got very interested in hardstyle as a genre, as it felt extremely energetic to him. Gervais Frans Lambotte has a reputation of being straight-up honest and telling people his opinion in their face, which underlines his confidence. However, he also can come across as arrogant especially when he tries to correct people's opinions, facts or lifestyle or talks bad about people being fat or nerdy or lazy. He has applied to a local community college and has been accepted. Advantages: Gervais is very athletic and has good ties with his baseball colleagues. He also is a very ambitious person who knows what he wants and has a good amount of self-discipline to control himself. Disadvantages: Some people will find it harder to trust him as he had cut ties with some classmates, specifically geeky and nerdy kids who might have felt betrayed by him. His blatant honesty and arrogance could also be his downfall. Designated Number: Male student No. 048 --- Designated Weapon: Martini-Henry Rifle MkIV Pattern Conclusion: I hope this guy goes full schoolyard on a nerdy kid. Just like—BANG! "Why you bleeding nerd!" - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Sh4de. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Sh4de, Bikriki, SOTF Help '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Remained in a Danger Zone '''Collected Weapons: '''Martini-Henry Rifle MkIV Pattern (assigned weapon, lost to Tyrell Lahti) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Johnny Silva Ruiz, William Dover, Cecil Salazar-Loveless, Drew Woods 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Gervais was very quickly ready to play from the outset, loading his gun and rushing in at the first sound of combat. He saw, out of context, Johnny Silva Ruiz with a gun, and opened fire. He didn't even know who his target was at first- once he confirmed it was Johnny, he was only convinced he'd made the right choice and kept shooting, as recoil had caused his first shot to go wide. Johnny took shelter behind the Menagerie building and started firing back, the two were in a dead heat, each in cover, Gervais worrying about how he could take on greater targets like Wyatt Carter if this relative small fry gave him such trouble. Johnny tried to open fire once more and that allowed Gervais to pinpoint his location- he kept an eye out, then realized more people were in the area, speaking to Johnny. Unnerved by being outnumbered, he fired at the first silhouette he saw as a screen and booked it. Gervais escaped into the dense jungle of the upper wilderness, slowed and took stock of himself, reaffirming his intent to play into the game fully, to be fit and take down his lesser, unworthy classmates. He wandered around in the wilderness, before coming close to Richard Smith and Colin McCabe. Gervais attempted to call them out, but when Richard responded that he had a gun, Gervais chose to retreat quickly. Eventually, Gervais ended up in the east housing of the village, where he met William Dover, threatening him with his rifle. William saw his impending doom dignified, but tried to get Gervais to talk instead. Gervais disregarded William, but then Cecil Salazar-Loveless, Drew Woods and Jackson Sullivan appeared. Cecil threatened Gervais with a knife, which drew Gervais' ire. Gervais tried to shoot Cecil, but instead a brawl broke out between Gervais, Cecil and Jackson, in which Gervais sustained a stab wound. He managed to create an opening, and chose to flee. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Gervais, in chronological order. V7 Pregame: * Lost in Wonderland (#SwiftBall) The Trip: * Apogee V7: *Unnatural Selection *Dead Clicks *Lonely as the Sound of Lying on the Ground of an Airplane Going Down *Strategic Realism *Gimme, Gimme Shelter, or I'm Gonna Fade Away *Isolated Pawn Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gervais Frans Lambotte. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students